War Dictionary
Glossary of war *AAA: Anti-Aircraft Artillery *AA: Anti-Aircraft *SPAAG: Self-propelled anti-aircraft gun *ASM: Air-to-surface missile (alternatively, Anti-Ship missile, though most use AShM or SSM) *AShM: Anti-ship/Air-to-Ship missile *AGM: Air-to-Ground missile *AAM: Air-to-Air missile *BMD: Ballistic Missile Defence (or, a Russian airborne IFV) *IFV: Infantry Fighting Vehicle *APC: Armored Personnel Carrier *MBT: Main Battle Tank *SP Arty: Self-propelled Artillery *Arty: Artillery *AD: Air Defence *CAP: Combat Air-Patrol *CCG: Guided Missile Cruiser *CV: Aircraft Carrier *CVN: Nuclear-powered aircraft carrier *DDG: Guided Missile Destroyer *FFG: Guided Missile Frigate *SITREP: Situational Report *SAM: Surface to Air Missile *SSK: Conventional Attack Submarine *SSN: Nuclear Attack Submarine *SSGN: Cruise/Guided Missile Submarine (Nuclear) *SSBN: Ballistic Missile Submarine (Nuclear) *Tango/Charlie: Opposing Forces *OPFOR: Opposing Force *Fox One: Launch of semi-active radar guided missile *Fox Two: Launch of infrared-guided missile *Fox Three: Launch of active radar guided missile *Fox Four: Simulated firing on a target (jokingly used by pilots as a mid-air collision or "ramming") *Guns: Firing of aircraft cannon/firearms *WMD: Weapons of Mass Destruction *"Blue-on-Blue:" Friendly fire *AP: Anti-personnel *AT: Anti-tank *MRL: Multiple-Rocket Launcher *MLRS: Multiple Launch Rocket System (primarily M270, a US MLRS) *HIMARS: High-mobility Artillery Rocket System (a truck mounted version of the M270 MLRS) *M: Model *Passive Sonar: Basically a device that "listens" to sounds in the water *Active Sonar: A device that emits sound signals in water, much like radar *AR: Assault Rifle *MG: Machinegun *G: German acronym for "Gewehr", or "rifle" *K: German acronym for "Karabiner" or "Carbine" *SMG: Submachinegun *Suppressed/Suppressor: A "silencer" *"Hush Puppy:" Read: Suppressor *M16/M4: A US Assault weapon, standard in many militaries *AKM: A modernized AK-47, the AKM is the world's most widely used firearm *G3(A1, A2, A3, A4, etc.): A German battle rifle of Cold War vintage, widely used *FN FAL: A Belgian battle rifle of Cold War vintage, once saw service in UK, Australian, Canadian militaries *FAMAS: A French 5.56mm Assault Rifle *5.56mm NATO: A 5.56X45mm (dimensions) round. Standard in Western world *7.62mm: Usually refers to one of three rounds *-7.62X54mm, a Russian full-power round, first saw use in Mosin-Nagant, still used to today in weapons like PKM, SVD *-7.62X51mm, a NATO full-power round, used in weapons like FAL, G3, M14, M60 etc. *-7.62X39mm, a Russian intermediate round, first saw use in SKS and AK-47 *Round Classification: *Full-power, rifle round *Intermediate, assault rifle class *pistol, a pistol/SMG power round *AAW: Anti-air warfare *AWACS: Airborne-warning and control system *AEW&C: Airborne Early Warning & Control *MANPADS: A man-portable, usually IR-guided SAM system *SHORAD: Short-range air defence *Point-defense: An air defence system intended for close-in air/missile defence *SRBM: Short Range Ballistic Missile *BRBM: Battlefield Range ballistic missile *MRBM: Medium Range Ballistic Missile. *IRBM: Intermediate-Range Ballistic Missile *ICBM: Inter-Continental Ballistic Missile *MT: Megaton (1,000 KT) *KT: Kiloton (equivalent to 1,000 tonnes of TNT) *Special Weapon: Biological, Chemical, or Nuclear Weapons (Alternatively, CBRN, with the R being Radiological) *BW: Biological Warfare *CW: Chemical Warfare *TEL: Transporter-Erector Launcher (basically a missile-carrying land vehicle) *"Dirty-Bomb"/Radiological Weapon: A bomb/weapon combined with radioactive material to cause fallout *DU: Depleted Uranium *AP: Armor-Piercing *HEAT: High-Explosive Anti-tank *HE-Frag: High Explosive Fragmentation *HE: High-explosive *WP/"Wily Pete": White phosphorous round, burns skin, muscle tissue etc. Oft-used as an illumination round *APDS: Armor-piercing discarding sabot (an advanced kind of armor-piercing round) *APDS-FS, HE-FS, He-Frag-FS, HEAT-FS, HESH-FS: A round plus -FS, which means "fin stabilized." *HESH: High explosive squash head, an anti-armor round, largely superseded by HEAT, but still used by many countries (i.e. India), in particular against fortifications *"Silver-Bullet": A US-made DU APDS *"Excalibur": A Swedish-designed laser-guided, 155mm artillery projectile (XM777) *."" cal(iber): The diameter of a round, as measured by the decimal of an inch (like 0.50 caliber) *14.5mm: A Russian, "super-heavy" machine gun round, about twice the power of NATO's 12.7mm (also called .50 caliber) *HMG: Heavy Machine Gun (like Browning M2) *GPGM: General Purpose Machine Gun (British nick: "Gimpy") *LMG: Light Machine Gun *SAW: Squad Automatic Weapon (often refers to M249 SAW) *UGL: Underslung/Underbarrel Grenade Launcher *AGL: Automatic Grenade Launcher *SSM: Surface-to-Surface Missile *FAC: Fast-Attack Craft *K: Komercheskiy (Russian designation for export models) *UB: Uchebno-Boyevoy (Rssian designation for trainer variant) *UBG: Uchebno-Trenirovochnyy s Gakom (Russian designation for carrier takeoff trainers) *M: Modernizirovannyy (Russian designation for modernized) *T: Tankovy (Russian designation for anti-tank variants for attacker aircraft or tanks themselves) *TACAN: TACtial Air Navication *JSTARS: Joint Surviellance Target Attack Radar System *FOV: Field of View/Vision *AESA: Active Electronically Scanned/Steered Array *PESA: Passive Electronically Scanned/Steered Array *MSA: Mechanically Scanned/Steered Array *SRAAM: Short Ranged Air-to-Air Missile (Alternatively, WVRAAM, or Within Visual Range Air-to-Air Missile) *A2A: Air-to-Air *AMRAAM: Advanced Medium Range Air-to-Air Missile (AIM-120 in particular) *BVRAAM: Beyond Visual Range Air-to-Air Missile *PB: Patrol Boat *EW: Electronic Warfare *SIGINT: SIGnals INTelligence *ELINT: ELectronic INTelligence *COMINT: COMmunications INTelligence *A: Attack (American military aircraft designation) *B: Bomber (American military aircraft designation) *C: Cargo (American military aircraft designation) *E: Electrionic (American military aircraft designation) *F: Fighter (American military aircraft designation) *H: Helicopter (American military aircraft designation) *O: Observer (American military aircraft designation) *P: Patrol (American military aircraft designation) *T: Trainer (American military aircraft designation) *X: Experimental (American military aircraft designation) Category:Gloctrine Category:Quill Category:Guide